Remission
by OffCenterFold
Summary: Friends come and friends go, especially when you live for a few hundred years or so. What's a sorceress to do while she waits? There's got to be something other than cooking for yourself! Some adult issues/allusions, spoilers. Prequel for two timelines.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Needless to say, the characters, places, and all that are all property of Namco. I don't own any rights here. Except for Travis; I made him up. In case you weren't sure, dialogue/monologues in ~s are internal thoughts. Also, as a caveat, there are inferences that are major spoilers, and some adult matters touched on in the story.

~It's been so lonely, since Claus died. Even when he was still alive, it was so hard; he and Milard kept getting older, and I've hardly changed. And when Milard finally said her farewells, Claus just seemed to give up. And I still have over five years before the others are even born.~

The small house in Lone Valley was no stranger to sadness. Now, its sole occupant was mired in gloom.

~I wish... I wish there were someone... Someone to talk to. To hold hands with. I'm so very lonely.~

Arche Klein had already been all over the world - had helped to save it in two different times, in fact. She'd mastered every known spell, practiced cooking until even her worst critic would be hard pressed to find fault, and kept life exciting for people throughout time and nations.

But who entertains the entertainer?

As she had been doing often of late, Arche stripped completely and studied her naked reflection in the mirror with a critical eye.

~Hmm. Still tight where I should be.~ She jumped experimentally a few times. ~Nicely bouncy. I look twentysomething. I FEEL twentysomething. Except that I'm eighty-four. Claus was eighty-four. I'm the same age he was when he died, and I'm young. And he's gone twelve years. And I've about twice that before they'll know me. And what good does a good body do me if there's no one to appreciate it with me? Not even a lover, even, I'd just be happy to find a real friend.

~That blue haired jerk won't even be born for something like six years, so it isn't as if he'd have the right to be upset. What, am I supposed to be a nun, pining away in my mountain fastness for a man I can't decide whether I should kiss or kill?~

Arche blinked at her reflection. Rarely did she let such thoughts through her head; never once had she dared even think of "the L word" in conjunction with Chester Burklight's name.

"Stupid jerk," she muttered, her face reddening.

"Hello the household!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. A man's voice, and he sounded distressed. "Please, is someone home?"

Hurriedly throwing on a robe, Arche ran to the door.

The man who stood there. For one thing, he was nearly covered in blood. How he was standing was beyond Arche's understanding.

"You should see... the other... guy..." he managed to gasp out, just before collapsing.

"A touch dramatic, are we?" Arche murmured, even as she dosed him heavily with what she found in her meager store of medicines.

Color slowly returned to the man's skin, and his breathing grew easier. "Is there any other way to impress a beautiful lady?"

~Hmm. Classy, even in pain. So maybe there ARE gods listening,~ Arche mused to herself. "Plenty," was all she said. "Can you stand?"

"Aye, I can at that," he said, sounding surprised. Covered in grime and streaks of blood, he didn't make a pretty picture, though the sorceress could tell that he was young and healthy. Quite fit, in fact. She thought his hair was dark blue, but couldn't tell. He'd tucked it inside his tunic, presumably to keep it out of the way during conflict, and what she could see was too obscured with the aftereffects of whatever battle he'd been in.

"Do you, ahh, have somewhere I might wash up?" After showing him her facilities and lending him some of her father's old clothes, which had been carefully packed away, Arche dressed herself quickly.

How had he gotten so sorely abused? Monsters were few and far between, these days. Had he merely been unlucky, or was it something more sinister?

Scraping together the remnants of her larder, while the stranger relaxed and dressed, Arche put together a quick meal.

"I must be wrong. I have, in fact, died. And to you, I apologize, for I have doubted heaven but you must be its very own angel, here before me," the stranger declared. "I have come through hell. Now I am given a hot bath, good food, and by such a stunning womanly creature as I see before me! Surely this can be no less than heaven itself!"

The sorceress, flattered, smiled. "Not hardly," she said over her shoulder, concentrating on her cooking. It had been years since she'd prepared food for anyone else but herself. "As I'm sure you know, this is Lone Valley."

"Then you must be she they call the Eternal Sorceress," the man intoned somberly behind her, "In truth, you have bewitched me, and I and my loyal bow would fight unto death for thee!"

~Bow. Huh.~ "Don't you think you're laying it on too thick?" Arche piled the food onto a plate and set it on the table.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. But go on. I like it," she grinned, taking a good look at him for the first time.

Her grin faltered. ~They could be related! But no, this one has class,~ she reminded herself. Still. Lean, tall, and fit, the man before her was clearly living a very active lifestyle. Now that his hair was clean, spiky bangs of it fell over his face. Deep blue waves cascaded down his back in a tight ponytail that she saw grew longer than her own. It was not as full, though, his hair being finer and straighter. A momentary flash of jealousy caught her, but then she got a better glimpse of his face as he sat down. His face, long and smooth, was almost heart shaped; his high forehead, wide brow, and a mouth that seemed to be ever on the verge of smiling spoke of wit and intelligence. She noticed when he smiled that his eyebrows flew up to pointed arches. She decided she liked that. But there was something bothering her about his face, something that made her feel like she'd met him before.

~Still, if it weren't for the fact that this guy has class and tact, I'd think he was related to Claus.~

About to dig in, the man suddenly flushed. "Gods, you must think me incredibly rude and ungrateful. I have imposed on your hospitality, used your medicines and your house, and I was about to eat your food, and I haven't even introduced myself. I am Travis," he said with a flourish. "Now formerly of the pirate ship _Falcon_." Bowing, he seized her hand and kissed it almost tenderly. "I have seen the error of my ways and fled before the wrath of my captain." He struck a pose, then grinned sheepishly. "Actually, it's not really like that. See, I wasn't even part of the crew for all that long.

"It all started at Venezia about eight years ago. There have been rumors. Nothing substantial, at this point, but the king has decided he wants to strengthen the military. So he's started some training programs, nothing really formal or major yet, and I being young, adventurous, and proud, decided there was none more fit for guard duty than I. Perhaps foolish is a better word than proud; at least that's what my father told me. He said that I as the only son was obligated to carry on the family name and business and all that." He snorted derisively. "Sometimes I think maybe I should have listened to him. Instead, I entered the training program, and began to learn more than just the basic hunting techniques. I was getting good with the bow and picking up some good hand-to-hand fighting skills.

"Then I went to sea. Alvanista had better facilities, so the king had made a deal with that city to send many of us over there for further training. While on board, I got to talking with some of the others. Many of us had never been at sea before, and the experience was novel. Many of us were alone; I myself was orphaned not long before. I had no sisters or brothers, no ties to anyone or anywhere. One of the guys, I think his name was Michael, or Miguel, or Maxwell? No, not Maxwell. That's that spirit from the legend.

"But you know about that one. You were there! Anyway, this guy was truly enamored of the military life. He came from Toltus, to the south. Made it sound like a really nice place to live. Not too big, not too small. He was GOOD. Wanted to make the military his life, was devoted to swordwork. Said he loved the way a blade felt in his hands, though he hated to use it. Me, I wasn't so sure. We had plenty of arguments about which was better, bow or blade.

"It was funny, really." He looked at Arche. "I'm not boring you, am I, milady?"

"No, but your food's getting cold." She smiled warmly at him. He was a good storyteller, but that would be no excuse for letting her cooking go to waste.

He looked embarrassed. "Then I beg your indulgence; I will tell my story later, if you would listen."

"I would," she said.

"Aren't you eating?"

Arche didn't want to admit that the ingredients she'd had for the simple potato stew were all she had left in the house. Though she'd gotten better at cooking, shopping for food wasn't her strong point. "No, I ate earlier." Praying her stomach wouldn't growl and give her away, she stirred the rest of the stew in the earthenware pot. The pot had the patina of age, use, and love; it had come through time with her. Once she'd thought to sell it if she needed money; now she'd used it so much that it had become one of her dearest possessions. It was a reminder of the good old days, a reminder of her vow to overcome the stigma of "Terrible Cook" with which she had once been saddled.

"This is REALLY good! Oh, I could eat this forever," Travis said blissfully, indulging himself fully. "Ah, a sorceress indeed!" After that, he fell silent, intent on feeding his face.

Arche grinned proudly, her back once more to him. ~Definitely not related.~

He'd practically licked his plate clean before he spoke again, several minutes later. Yawning deeply, he ended in a contented sigh.

"Oh my good Lady Sorceress," he half-purred. "I would do anything you asked of me, go anywhere, slay the foulest demon for you at this moment. Well, perhaps after a nap," he yawned again.

Arche giggled softly. "You're too much. Keep it up," she teased. "But here. I've an extra bed. Take a nap, and I'll leave you in peace. I need to run some errands.

"If anyone comes to the door, ignore them. I usually do," she said, showing him the bedroom and the extra bed. "Just so you know, I don't have anything worth stealing." A dusty broom gleamed dully in the corner, but it was clear she meant it. Not having the gift of magic himself, Travis wouldn't get any use of it, and a broom was rather unwieldly to haul around the countryside looking for a place to sell it. Especially since there were none like it in this place and time, and no one would buy something known to belong to the Eternal Sorceress that did not come from her own hand.

"I'll not be long." She took the old broom over one that looked much simpler but less dusty as Travis yawned again and lay down, barely managing to pull off his boots. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

She flew directly to Euclid, stopping at every store to be on the safe side. Using the last of her Miracle Charms, she bargained the prices down on a full stock of medicines, food, and supplies. A quick thought had her zipping north to Venezia, where she could get other things not available in the smaller city.

Amazingly, it wasn't much more than two hours before she returned to the Valley. Travis was still snoring softly away on her guest bed.

~Gods, he looks good,~ she thought, unable to stop staring at him as he lay there. Nearly forgetting about the bag full of supplies she still carried, she stopped by the doorway, admiring the body of the man sprawled carelessly across her spare bed. His well-muscled chest rose and fell slowly in the deep, even breaths of sleep. One powerful arm was flung out across the bed, while the other crossed over his narrow waist. ~Even his LEGS are sexy,~ she mused.

Almost as if he sensed eyes on him, he rolled over onto his side. Alas for poor Arche, that gave her quite an excellent view of his rear end. Not that she was complaining.

~How... very... grabbable...~ She was almost drooling. Shaking her head at herself, trying to clear it of the thoughts that were threatening to drown her reason, she retreated to put the groceries away. Still, she could watch him sleep for hours.

In fact, when everything was done, she lay down on her own bed, back to the wall, facing him. His eyes were closed, his expression peaceful, as he faced her. He hadn't moved since she'd left him several minutes before. Unconsciously, Arche's position complemented his own. Where he leaned forward, she leaned back. Where his top leg crossed behind his bottom leg, hers would cross over it, had they been lying together. She lost track of time, watching him sleep. She only realized that she herself had dozed off as well when she awoke to find him watching her.

"I think you're a little too far away," he drawled, his intent clear in his expression. He made no pretensions towards gallantry now; his desire at the moment was purely physical and not entirely personal. She was an attractive woman, she was there, she'd made him feel good.

Embarrassed, Arche was up in a flash, rearranging the loose duster she now preferred over the close-fitting tunic and trim pants she wore. She found them more dramatic and comfortable on a broom as well as off. Unfortunately, when the duster was disarranged, her figure was on display all too readily. Red-faced, she glowered at him. "I'm not sure I'm far enough." Confused over her reactions to him, she left the bedroom. Not since Chester had she felt so flustered around a guy - or so furious. And to make matters worse, this one was everything Chester hadn't been: suave, flirty, sensitive... Direct... ~Blue haired idiots, the lot of them! Except Claus, of course,~ she amended to herself. ~Ugh. For the first time in decades I meet somoene interesting and he has to turn out to be a slime!~

"My lady, I'm sorry! I was out of line... Wait, please!" He stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at least as embarrassed as she felt - and twice as angry at himself. "I've been so long without a woman's company that I've lost all my manners and reason, and you looked so beautiful, sleeping there, that I couldn't help how I felt, but I shouldn't have said anything, that was stupid, please forgive me."

She stopped, not turning aroumd. It had been so long, and he really did seem sincere. He took a step towards her.

"That's... Close enough." Pretending to straighten up by moving things around on the windowsill, counters, and table, she kept her back to him. ~Then again, perhaps it would be for the best. Better not to let anything out that might hurt me in the future, near or otherwise.~

"Tell me. What is your name? I've spent years hearing stories, and no two of them call you the same thing, save when they call you the Eternal Sorceress. You're a terror to children and a fantasy to young men, a dream for young girls, and... err..." Suddenly he stammered and blushed. "The older men like to brag, and there have been a few who claim they've... argh. I shouldn't have said anything."

Arche stiffened with anger. ~So, now instead of a hero, parents use my name to scare children? Instead of being one of the team who saved the world, I'm a... A wet dream?~ The thought took her aback, and she hesitated. ~Wait a minute... Is that such a bad thing?~ She flushed again, angrier. ~Yes. Yes it is! I helped SAVE THE WORLD! Okay, so maybe we did rush a little headlong into it, and maybe we should have been a little more curious before we went off to kill Dhaos. I mean, he wasn't wrong in his objectives, although his methods could have used a little work.~

Travis watched her from the doorway. ~She's an open book,~ he thought, almost sadly. ~She's so much more than the stories, and yet she's so very human. By the gods. I WOULD get an instant crush on the world's most famously unobtainable woman. She's nearly a hundred years old, by all accounts, and never has anyone heard of her going on so much as date, despite the old men's stories.~

"Any name is as good a name as any other, I suppose." The torrent of emotions had left her feeling sad again. Her earlier depression of the morning (it seemed so much longer!) rushed back in a flood. As she sat, Travis held his breath, afraid to move until she lay her head on the table. Only then did he take a cautious step forward.

"Are... Are you all right?" He was surprised to find himself wanting to go to her, to comfort her. This strange woman he'd not even known half a day had indeed captivated him. She was old, and yet young; her body was that of a young, healthy woman but she seemed not to know very much of the ways of woman with man. "Gods. I'm sorry. I seem to be doing nothing but screwing up. I've taken so much good from you and given you only grief. I thank you for it, but I'll go."

"No!" Suddenly she was afraid to be alone again. So many years. Was it really such a bad thing, that he threw her into such a tizzy? She had been so long without a friend. Maybe that was all it was. Here was this good looking guy paying attention to her, the first person to do so in years, and she was not going to let him off so lightly. "No," she said more gently. "Please don't leave yet. You were telling me what happened to you," she added, looking hopeful.

~So childlike. How long has she been alone?~ Travis wondered. "Where was I, then?"

"Umm. You knew Cre- uhh, a creditable soldier named Miguel?" ~Whew. Nice save, Arche. Real smooth.~

Travis looked at her oddly, completely confused by the odd slip, but shrugged. "More than creditable. The guy was amazing. We all told him he was destined for greatness. He was going to be a Captain at the very least, if not lead the guards altogether. He was really something, and a nicer guy you can hardly imagine.

"We got to be friends, but when the ship landed at Alvanista, we were split up. After all, I was an archer, he was infantry. A few of us tended to hang out by the docks, occasionally slipping down to the guild and having a few, not always in that order. And some of us got to be regulars by the docks.

"That's how I met Antoni. He was a real rough sort, impressed all us young hotheads by being an older but hotter head, with a meaner right hook than anyone we'd ever met. Turned out he was a sailor on this ship called the _Falcon_, and when we asked what kind of cargo they handled, he said, 'Oh, this and that. Whatever comes our way.' A few of us decided to ship out with him one day. We had all been encouraged to berth out on ships if we could, maybe get some sea legs for ourselves if nothing else. Of course, when the military suggested it, they hadn't intended for us to join pirate ships."

Arche blinked at him. "I'd imagine not."

The apparently ex-pirate laughed. "Well, neither did we. But that's what it was, and we couldn't exactly ask to turn around and be dropped off back at port. So we did the best thing we could think of.

"We became pirates. It wasn't so bad, really. The Captain was fairly nice, as pirate captains go, and tried not to kill too many people. He was getting on in years, and the crew felt he had mellowed out. Actually, there were mutterings of mutiny in favor of a harder, more loot-minded captain. But nothing ever came of them, because he was fair in his dealings with us.

"Then this young cabin boy, Ifreed, came on board. The captain took him under his wing immediately. But let me tell you, that boy is a terror. He's going to grow up to be a real scourge of the seas," Travis grinned almost proudly. "For all he's eight, he's really something. Apparently, from what I understand, his mother was a half elf and his father was human. I can believe it; he's got an uncanny knack for grasping the weather and the ways of the world around him. And he's small for his age. While I don't suppose he's got all the abilities and characteristics of a fully half-elven child, I think it's possible that the child of a human and a half-elf still has a longer life and some trace of magical ability. Whether or not they can actually use magic, the way you do for example, is something else."

They both fell into silence. Arche hadn't the faintest clue what Travis was thinking, but she herself was trying very hard not to think into the future...

"Sorry. I was daydreaming." Once again, Travis looked embarrassed. Arche, however, had thought about what he'd said, but then a name had registered.

"Ifreed? The cabin boy? You were saying something about him."

"Ahh, of course. Yes. The Captain all but adopted Ifreed, and even Antoni stopped grumbling - he'd been the one eyeing the captaincy most avidly. I think we all saw it. The captain was going to raise him through the ranks, and we'd all enjoy serving someone as canny as Ifreed. The kid has a bit of a soft side, but he's sharp.

"Unfortunately for me, there was a storm..." Here he looked embarrassed. "And I fell overboard. Just the other side of the island, in fact." Travis pointed out the window. "Over the mountain. I hit land about a day later and couldn't move for most of another. Managed to climb over, saw the house, and thanked the gods for putting me within sight of civilization. By the time I got down here, I could barely stand. Met up with a nest of Raptor Kings up near the summit. They didn't make it, but it was close."

By this time, Arche had relaxed somewhat, and Travis was sitting opposite her at the table. "Wow," she breathed. "That's something... That's incredible." Wide-eyed, she looked at him, studying him in the afternoon light streaming through the window. His hair gleamed with health, and though he still looked a little haggard from his ordeal, she was quite taken with how gorgeous he actually was.

"You must be hungry again," she said abruptly, when the silence began to grow awkward. "There's more stew, or I could make something else?"

"Stew's fine," the traveler said happily.

Arche looked into the pot. "It's cold," she said doubtfully. "I could reheat it in no time flat."

"Oh, it's not really-"

"Fireball!" The sphere of flame that formed all but exploded under the pot, and in seconds the faded embers were once again merrily crackling.

"Just a minute more. I'm going to need to get more wood soon," she said, half to herself.

"Oh, Lady, let me. It's the least I can do. I don't want to leave until my debt is repaid. My Lady Sorceress," Travis said, rising again, all frivolity gone from his expression, "You have saved my life, and more. All that I have, all that I am is yours, until the day you declare that debt repaid."

"Well, I COULD demand the life of your firstborn son," Arche said, a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Ha! As if any woman would marry a deserter with no prospects or property and a shady past, much less bear his son." The tall man darkened, though his anger was clearly internalized. "I am thrice a fool, my lady, for I have all but thrown my life away. In a way, I am like you, in that I have no one and nothing now, save for what I give myself, and whatever stories I have left behind to be mangled in the retelling."

Arche blinked, taken aback. It was true. For all the space she had in Lone Valley, she had nothing of value. Most of the meager treasures she had kept from her adventuring days had been sold off, given away, or were purely of sentimental value. Sixty-seven years later, and she had so little to show for it. ~Should I have tried to get rich? Instead of using my abilities I sit here and hope people go away. How am I supposed to make friends if I won't even let anyone near me? Much less make money.~ "Once Claus died, I hid out more and more," she said, not fully realizing that she spoke aloud. "The world seemed emptier. It got scary. And I... I was never very good at making friends on my own." Arche's voice trailed into a whisper.

"But what about the other heroes? There were four of you, no?"

"Actually, there were six, but that hasn't happened yet. Or whatever. But yeah, back then, there were four of us. Claus and me, and then Cress and Mint were from the future. And when it was all over, after we came back from the future, it was Claus and me, here. And Milard, of course."

Her visitor smiled. "Everyone knows the story of Claus and Milard. It's one of the most romantic tales around. He really came back through time just to be with her, even though his dreams were a reality in the future. And she'd waited years for him, even before he left. Even a roughshod guy like me can appreciate that," he said.

She hadn't thought of it that way - but then, she'd counted them both good friends. "They had a daughter. I used to babysit for her, but when she got older, she tended to stay away from me. She wasn't that close with her parents, either. I wonder what happened to her?"

Travis made a non-committal sound. The sorceress eyed him sharply. ~Oh... My... No, it couldn't be. It couldn't POSSIBLY be. That was just me being silly. No.~ Dismissing the incredulous thought before it had time to form, Arche smiled brightly. ~But the blue hair, the passage of time... No! That's just TOO WEIRD to think about!~ "I don't suppose it matters, really. I'm sure she found a nice husband and settled down to a wonderful, happy life in a loving home of her own," she said, trying to seem offhand even as she watched the archer before her.

"I'm sure she did," was all he said. He didn't seem to care about the subject, as if he found it boring and was only humoring her in her nostalgic line of thinking. It was only then that Arche noticed, despite the attention she'd paid to his expression, she hadn't noticed where his eyes had gone. It was flattering, but...

Glaring red-faced at him, she hissed, "I'm. Up. Here."

He reddened as quickly as she had, one hand scratching nervously at the back of his head. "Aah. Sorry, my lady, I, ahh... err..."

She handed him an axe. "Here. Go find some firewood. And don't call me Lady."

Nodding, he all but fled. The late afternoon sun was hovering just on the horizon as he crossed the bridge to where Hamel once had stood. Though long gone, there were places in the still somewhat sparse woods one could find traces of the city that had been. One of them was a gravesite, which he all but tripped over, though it was why he'd come north rather than going toward the better forested areas outside Euclid. The marker said simply, "Here lies Rhea Scarlet." The year was nearly scuffed out, but he was reasonably sure he knew what it said. It had been from the year of the town's destruction. 4202 on the Aserian calendar. Another one of the famous stories, and the names by which some few knew of the Sorceress, was "True Friend." Though the marker was worn and the remains of the town reclaimed by the wilderness, the site itself was well tended, and he knew it to be true.

Sighing, he stared at it for a long moment before moving a little way away to chop wood. Losing himself in the physical excercise, he was surprised at how quickly he was winded, until he realized that having nearly drowned, then come as close to death twice on a mountainside, rather cost him in energy. It hurt, but not as badly as he had feared; when morning came, he knew he'd truly feel it. For now he had all he could carry, so he managed the walk back to the house with his burden at a leisurely pace.

~I can see why some might doubt the stories,~ he mused as he worked, ~but the proof is right here. For all she seems so naive and flighty, she was part of the team that saved the world as we know it. It was she and her friends who enabled us to have magic. Even magitech, although it isn't very stable and probably never will be, is around because of them. She's a hero. She's been on her own for so long. I wonder why? She's beautiful. She's intelligent, she's a good cook, she's sweet, funny, caring, loyal, and devoted. Why is she alone?~

"It doesn't make any sense." He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me, boy?"

Travis jumped nearly a foot in the air, barely managing to hold onto the firewood he carried. "What?"

The old man, traveling at a leisurely pace down the road, looked at him oddly from beneath the rim of his hat. "What doesn't make any sense?"

Blinking, Travis shrugged to cover his embarrassment. "Oh, nothing. Women problems," he said wryly.

"Not women problems with HER, I hope," the old man said. By the direction in which he jerked his chin, it was clear whom he meant.

Still. "Her?"

"The sorceress. It's obvious to me, boy, that you ain't dragging that firewood all the way down to Euclid."

He had to concede that point. "It's rather a long story. She sort of rescued me, well, that is, I came to her house half-dead, and she saved me. Well," he said, uncomfortable under the old man's intense scrutiny, "I had been at sea, and nearly drowned, and climbed the mountains over into Lone Valley. She gave me medicine and food, and I'm much better now," he finished lamely.

"HA! Everyone knows that Arche Klein is a terrible cook! She's nearly as famous for that as for her magic!" the old man cackled.

~Arche is her name. Arche Klein. How odd, she seems to prefer that I not know her name. Weird.~ "Maybe she used to be," Travis replied stoutly. "But she's gotten a lot better. I haven't had food as good as hers since... Since my mother died." The thought sobered the young man.

"Hey, now, boy, don't go getting all sentimental on me." They walked together down the narrow strip of beach that lead down from the bridge to Lone Valley. "Like as not, she has gotten better - she's had time. But mark my words, m'boy. That woman's fate has been set as surely as young Scarlet's back there was. Don't fall in love with her, for the one to whom she already belongs heart and soul has not yet been born."

Now Travis was disturbed. They were already at the entrance to the valley. Looking towards the house, he stumbled for words. "You mean... One of the heros of legend? But everyone knows that story. The two who came from the future were meant to be together." He turned back to face the old man, but he had vanished. Typical. "I hate when you do that, Grandfather."

The sun had long since set when he arrived at the house. It had been on the horizon when he left for the woods, after all. The old man's words echoed in his head. Was he falling in love with her, after knowing her less than a day?

He dreaded facing her suddenly, needing to resolve his own feelings on the subject. Still, she'd worry if he said nothing.

"I'm back!" he tried to sound cheerful as he stacked the wood by the door.

"Everything okay?" Arche looked much calmer than she had before. If anything, she looked positively domestic, having apparently dug out a skirt and blouse in the peasant fashion, complete with apron. Her hair, instead of tied back in its usual high ponytail, was bound loosely at the nape of her neck and covered with a scarf. When she turned back to the earthenware pot bubbling merrily over a small fire, he caught a glimpse of bare foot beneath the voluminous skirt. An idle corner of his brain wondered if she knew how utterly sexy that was.

~Why am I suddenly afraid for my life?~ "Yeah. The wood's outside. I can bring it in if you need." Travis eyed the sorceress' back uncertainly.

"No, that's fine. It can wait until tomorrow." ~Why am I so nervous about him staying here? Anything else is ridiculous. It's far too late for him to go traipsing about and setting up a campsite, and he's been through so much he'll probably keel over halfway to Euclid. No, he has to stay. But why is it so different than it was when we were all camping out together?~ Then it hit her: this was her home. This was not some grassy patch of ground in the wilderness, or even a public inn where everyone slept in the same room - and sometimes the same beds. This was her private space, her sanctuary from the world. And she would be sharing one of the most intimate, vulnerable periods of anyone's life with him. Of course, he'd be doing no less with her. ~After all, if we're both asleep, it's not as if anything can go wrong. It's no different from an inn. Except instead of coin, he's paying in work. See, Arche?~ she told herself. ~It'll be fine!~ Smiling brightly, she turned back to the young man, who immediately schooled his own expression into neutrality.

He sniffed. "Oh! That smells GOOD! What is it?" He inhaled again, deeply, appreciating the appetizing scent that permeated the house, originating at the pot Arche stirred.

"Gratin."

"I've never heard of that before. It smells positively divine."

"I learned it right here, in this very place. About seventy years from now," the sorceress said, the brightness in her voice a little tight over the uncomfortable expression she covered hurriedly.

"I MUST have the recipe from you," Travis decided after blinking away his surprise.

Arche looked at him, surprised in turn. "You haven't even tasted it yet. How do you know if you'll like it?"

Travis levelled a look at her. "I'll like it. Trust me, I know I will."

Shrugging, the half-elf turned back to the stove. "Well, first, you have to boil water..." Grinning at his flash of irritation, Arche relented and related the recipe over the next several minutes. At last determining that the dish was prepared, she chased him to the table (pre-set, he noticed) whereupon she insisted on serving him.

"Your cooking I trust," Travis quipped. "It's your behavior that's worrying me. The Eternal Sorceress is not known for her willingness to cater to the whims of others." He grinned to show that he was kidding.

She tried to grin back, but Arche found the expression just wouldn't come. "Gods, Travis, it's been so lonely. It's been so long since I've actually done any good for anyone. Even myself. I just want things to be normal, but it's not possible. Not when you're me." A wry smile managed to wrangle its way to her face, but the pain in her eyes as she lowered her guard defeated it quickly. "Even though I'm only half-elven, I've already outlived two dear friends. Others aren't even born yet, and I'm going to outlive them too. I'm not allowed into the Elven colony to visit my mother, and I have no elven friends. Even the other half-elves I've met. They don't seem... to want to know me," she finished barely above a whisper.

"Oh, my lady Arche, please, don't cry. I hate it when girls cry," he pleaded. "I'm no good at it." Uncomfortable, he looked around, but no assistance seemed to be forthcoming.

She looked up through the evidence of tears. Surprise colored her tone as she had clearly been distracted by his "You called me by name. How did you know my name? From the stories?"

Travis took a deep breath. "Actually..." He hesitated, then seemed to make up his mind about something. "There was this weird old guy I met on the way back here who told me about it, but then he vanished."

That news clearly shook the sorceress. "Disappeared?" She had her suspicions, but she doubted Claus would have put Origin up to such paltry spying missions. Or that the powerful, proud spirit would aquiesce even if he'd tried.

"Yeah. That usually is what 'vanished' means." He smirked at her but continued. "I couldn't really see his face clearly. He was wearing this really big hat."

"Big hat?" ~No. No way. No way no how nuh uh. SO isn't possible,~ Arche made a mantra of the denial. ~Please. Claus isn't the only person in the world ever to wear a big hat. Besides. He wouldn't do the whole mysterious ghost thing. Would he? No, of course he wouldn't. Arche, you're being silly.~

"Yeah." Travis shrugged again. "Big, floppy, and brown. Really ugly, actually. He said some weird stuff about destiny and stuff," the traveler said, suddenly embarrassed. He was finding it hard to look at the sorceress.

Arche watched him closely. "That is weird."

"Yeah. He said you were a terrible cook, like in the stories, but I told him he was wrong. I don't think he believed me because that's when he vanished."

"Huh." Arche shook her head, watching Travis as he tugged absentmindedly on a lock of hair that had fallen over one ear. "Thanks," she added belatedly.

Travis smiled. "Sure. No reason to lie, right?"

Arche smiled back. "None at all." She studied him closely, though his face betrayed nothing.

(Part 2 will be posted eventually... And there's more to come. Much more.)


	2. Chapter 2

Remission, Part II

(Author's Note: Needless to say, the characters, places, and all that are all property of Namco. I don't own any rights here. Please don't sue me. And in case you weren't sure, dialogue/monologues in ~s are internal thoughts. Also, as a caveat, there are major spoilers, and some adult matters touched on in the story.)

Arche didn't know why but she was sure that something was different about Travis since he'd gone to chop wood. Suddenly there was a hint of restraint, as if he was keeping something he thought might upset her. Curiosity warred with practicality.

"Feeling better, then?" Travis tried to dispel the slight tension with a tossing of the ocean waves he stuck on his head and called hair. Apparently it worked, Arche mused as she shook her own head at the sheer silliness of the thought; where in the world did she come up with something so... cheesy?

The fire had died down and was now scarcely more than embers seen through the doorway; the oven, more protective of its fuel than its larger counterpart, still glowed warmly. Night rendered the room dark, and when Travis stepped close and pulled Arche to him, she stumbled against him.

"What?" she said, surprised and confused at the sudden turn of events.

"I've got you," Travis said softly. Indeed, he was still holding her close. Fully conscious of her lithe figure pressed against him, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the matter at hand. "You shouldn't have to stand alone all the time," he heard himself murmur. ~You idiot! What the... What is that supposed to mean!~ Flinching at his own forwardness, he tried not to notice just how nice it felt to hold her.

"No, but it's not fair to lean on someone else all the time either," she said, reluctantly pulling away and turning back towards the table. Straightening her skirts, Arche set about stoking the fire and the oven, and lighting the candles. Warm light once more filled the house, and by that time she'd collected herself, managed to cover up the intensity of her attraction to this familiar stranger.

"Come, sit. Eat. No, let me reheat this again, it won't take long," she said, putting plates on top of the oven. Travis didn't flinch much when she fireballed the oven. "I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Travis looked at her as if wondering if she was quite all right in the head.

Arche shrugged. "Well, you know... I just..." For once, she seemed to run out of words, looking even more embarrassed. Silence fell as they ate.

"You cook a lot," Travis noted, changing the subject as he held his plate out for seconds.

Surprised, the sorceress thought about it a moment. "I suppose I do. Back in the past, I was not... err... known... for being a good cook."

"I've heard the story," Travis said dryly. He dug in to his new helping without hesitation.

Arche didn't seem to notice. "I guess so. Seems that everyone knows about that part," she added unhappily. "I've been trying to change that. Mint gave me some tips, but it's still been a long time. I need to keep my hand in. Someday I'll see them again. I'll prove to them they were wrong!"

Travis smiled, surprised at her vehemence. "I don't doubt they'll be thrilled, my lady."

Arche rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't start that my lady stuff again. You're gonna make me feel so old."

"You are anything but old," Travis said, getting that intent look that she was already coming to recognize. It was a look that evoked a response regardless of what her brain told her. It was just that his eyes were so compelling...

"I'm old enough to be your grandmother," she said, trying to pretend he wasn't having an effect.

"Well, you did know my grandfather," Travis said without thinking. The pure shock on Arche's features struck him physically, breaking the spell. He cursed. "I wasn't going to tell you," he admitted a moment later. Arche simply stared at him, her jaw hanging open. She'd had her suspicions, but the odds of actually being right were so low, not because she was often wrong, but because what WERE the odds that someone would stumble like this into her valley - and he would be the sole grandson of Claus?

Since she seemed unable to speak, Travis found himself feeling compelled to fill the silence that stretched more and more uncomfortably. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't to his credit. "I kinda lied to you before. It was his ghost I saw, where Hamel used to be. He's the one who told me the stories. Before she died, my mother told me who he was and where to find him, although she said she didn't want to speak to them again. She said that they'd had a falling out, only neither one of them ever told me what it was. Me, I think it was because of my older sister. Dad thought they should have gotten married before Evara came along instead of waiting til after. He said it was pointless until she got pregnant again. Then they got married, because as Dad always said, 'If this one's a son, he better be legitimate.' I don't think he was worried about mom messing around but he wanted a son to take over his business. Selling groceries. My mother always wanted a normal life. She said she hated growing up around what she called 'all that dangerous magic crap' - never mind that both her parents loved it and used it wisely, TAUGHT it wisely to those who wanted to learn..."

Travis found himself faltering. Even now, he was angry all over again: at his mother, for walking away and never giving him a chance as a child to know his grandfather. He had met the man only once before Claus' death.

Arche finally managed to close her mouth as Travis ranted. Looking at him, she felt as she had only once before in her life. She could hardly breathe. "You're so angry."

"You're damn right I'm angry. But you're right. I'm sorry. You don't need my troubles."

Pink hair swished softly as she shook her head. "Neither do you."

Travis huffed softly, almost amused. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"So Claus was your grandfather, huh? You're Martela's son?" Arche said, her brow wrinkled (cutely, she hoped) in thought. He had been 29 when they'd all first met, and his daughter had been born when he was 36. Martela had been about 25 when she left home for good; Travis himself looked to be about 24. It made sense, the more she looked at him. She'd been wrong about of whom he reminded her. It was the hat that Claus had always worn which disguised his features that had thrown her. She was surprised that Martela had waited so long before having a child.

"Her youngest. I have two older sisters, Evara and Loura. They were better behaved than I," he grinned ruefully. "She married my father, Davis, four years after she left home, before Loura was born. When I was twelve, she told me about my grandfather, decided I ought to meet him, and sent me off."

"Alone?"

"It was only to Euclid. We lived in Venezia."

"Still," Arche shook her head. "That's pretty far for a twelve year old alone."

Travis laughed. "Oh, no! Not ALONE! She sent me with a trade caravan. I didn't know that she knew it, but my grandmother, Milard, was dying. My mother may not have approved of her parents' lifestyle but she didn't want them to die without knowing their only grandson at all," he said ruefully. "Not that it made much difference. She was dead within half a year, and I only spent two weeks there. I went back to spend more time with Grandfather Claus, but it was just after my thirteenth birthday that he died."

~Which makes him twenty-four. I was close!~

"We bonded, though, Grandfather and I. I didn't have his inclinations towards magic but it didn't bother me the way it did Mom. And of course I loved to hear him tell about his adventures. It wasn't until after he died that I realized the implications of all he told me." Travis sighed. "Not that dying always kept him quiet, you understand..."

Arche leaned forward, her head on her hands, elbows on the table, and an enraptured expression on her face. She had often wondered what Claus might have said of her to his family. Milard of course had known her, but what impressions would future generations of the Lester family have of her? Only of course they weren't Lesters anymore, they were... Whatever Travis' last name was now. She realized he hadn't mentioned it, and she meant to ask later. Now, of course, he was weaving more of the tale of his life, and she wasn't about to interrupt. Still, he fell silent for a moment so she prompted him. "What do you mean?"

"Heh. I was about to say you probably wouldn't believe me, but then I remembered who I was talking to," Travis grinned drily. "See, grandfather occasionally shows up as a ghost. A very nosy ghost," he added, a shadow falling over his features.

"That sounds like him."

Travis snorted. "I shouldn't be surprised. I'm guessing he never was one to keep to himself."

"When he wasn't studying, he was... very happy to get involved in other people's business," Arche said.

Travis snickered. "Nicely put. Grandfather was always a raging busybody." Arche nodded. "And since he died, he seems to be more and more interested in steering me in some direction according to some plan no one's seen fit to tell me about." The amusement was fading from his face.

"If it helps any, it always seems that way to people. It just looks like Claus has made it more obvious to you."

"Yeah, I guess." Long fingers brushed blue hair out of bluer eyes. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Arche nodded.

"I got to be very fond of grandfather, actually. He was very funny, when he wasn't ranting about something. Sometimes even then. For all I spent no more than a month with him in all our mutual lives, he always seemed to have a goal. Like he knew more about the plan than anyone else and didn't want it to get off course. I just don't like feeling like I'm being forced into a life," Travis said sadly. "People with destinies tend to suffer a lot for them.

"I did have an argument about that once, shortly after he died." Travis rolled his eyes at the sheer oddity of that statement, but Arche didn't flinch. "He appeared more often then. I think maybe it was easier for him. But he didn't seem to be angry even when he yelled at me about it. Kind of like he understood, I guess, but he didn't have any more choice than I do. He was telling me that my mother was wrong, and I shouldn't listen to her. Believe it or not, when I was a kid, I was pretty well behaved. He told me that I should follow my heart and not my father's footsteps, he said that Davis was 'a perfectly nice boy' but had 'no understanding of the greater forces at work' and that he had better not keep me from doing what he said I was meant to do. I mean come on, I wasn't even a teenager yet!"

Arche giggled. "Imagine that, someone being encouraged to rebel as a teenager!"

Travis, about to be outraged at her giggle, stared at her openmouthed for a long moment before he too began laughing. It really was a rather silly notion, come to think of it.

"But you've lived so much more than I have, my lady," he said. "Surely your story is more interesting than mine."

Arche shrugged. "Well, I'm sure you've heard most of the interesting parts, and they way you heard them was probably more interesting than most of what really happened."

Travis raised an eyebrow. "The legend of the heroes, yes, but very little about the people. I know that the boy who came back was on a quest to restore his friend's bow, in addition to defeating Dhaos." ~Of course,~ Arche thought to herself, ~he'd remember something about that.~ Travis continued without pause. "But the stories say nothing about you as people, really. Did you have a battle cry? Were you unable to sleep at night? Were you excited? Afraid? Did you sing in battle? While you traveled? Was any of you very good at it - or very bad? The legends tell of heroes, my lady, but not as people."

Arche floundered for a moment. "Well, your grandfather sounds like he didn't change much," she said. "Cress..." Tenses threw her; even after all this time, and all the traveling back and forth she'd done (in many senses!) she couldn't quite get the hang of how grammar and time travel worked together. "Well, when I met him, I wasn't exactly myself. I was kind of hosting my friend Rhea. I guess you know the story. He was her type, even though for me I kind of like them leaner. He wasn't really bulked up, himself. He was in really good shape, but too muscly for me."

Travis tried not to twitch, either in amusement or discomfort. Apparently his grandfather had been right and his chances with the Eternal Sorceress were pretty much nil. Still, it was funny to see her trying to decide her feelings for someone objectively like this.

"But Rhea liked him, and I guess some of that carried over when he and the others avenged her death. She moved on, and suddenly I woke up like I'd been dreaming, in the middle of a cold stone floor in some weirdo's basement. And here was this really nice guy being all concerned and nervous, and his friends being all concerned and nervous, but even though the whole thing was so weird, they were really cool about it. They took me home to my father and after I talked to him for a while, we decided I should go with them. After all, your grandfather was only beginning to learn to summon things, and me, all I needed was a spell book." She grinned saucily. "Seemed to us that they needed someone with real power. Don't get me wrong. Claus eventually did learn to summon some powerful spirits, but most of them didn't happen until the future." Arche blinked, suddenly uncertain. "Not sure how much I can tell you about that. Your grandfather was very fond of pointing out that telling anyone anything would change things and cause a paradox. I'll just say that after we defeated Dhaos, we all ended up going back to Mint and Cress' time, and then some."

"But what about after?" Travis asked. "When you came back from whenever, what did you do? What happened?"

Arche shrugged again. "Not much really. Claus started his school, married Milard, and you know the rest there. Me, I've just been studying. And making love potions." The last she added with a grimace. "I hate love potions. They're not even real. But they do make people think they feel better, and if they feel better, well, it's a living." Travis couldn't miss how unhappy she looked. "It passes time. And I can get creative, make them more and more difficult to create. That's all they usually are, some kind of juice. I figure if you add more exotic sounding stuff in, like Passionfruit, anyone gullible enough to believe in love potions will go for it."

Suddenly she stood up. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's go."

"Go?"

"Yeah." Arche picked up the broom she'd flown to get groceries before. "You and me, we'll hit the road, pick up some adventures or something. If I have to sit in this house one more hour I will go insane."

Travis found himself wondering if maybe she hadn't already but he could understand where she was coming from. She apparently didn't get out much. There were stories the world over, but sightings of the Eternal Sorceress were so rare these days that many people didn't believe in her anymore, even knowing of other magic-using, long lived half-elves. It certainly would be something to tell his children about! ~My Days With the Eternal Sorceress, by Travis Alaistair B-~ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. "Wh-Are you okay?" He ran into the kitchen area from where the noise had come.

Arche was standing just in front of a shelf - or what had been a shelf before it had struck a sudden and intimate acquaintance with the floor. "It just collapsed," she said, clearly shaken. "I mean, I know the house needs work, but I didn't know it was that bad."

Travis knelt down and began picking up scattered pieces of crockery. "I hope nothing important got broken." Although, he mused, to judge by the flour, sugar, salt, and other condiments now adorning the floorboards, his hopes were futile.

Arche knelt beside him. "Maybe we shouldn't go out." She looked even more unhappy than she had when discussing love potions.

"How about this," Travis said, looking at her even as he scooped the wasted ingredients into piles and into the remains of their pots. "We'll clean this up, go for a short trip, and then come back and fix up your house. Unless you'd rather fix it up and then go seeing the world?"

Arche, who looked close to tears, simply nodded.

"In fact, if we head towards the Catacombs, I know a few people who're camping out a bit east of there. We might be able to get them to come help out."

"That's kind of far."

"Yeah, but it would get you away from the house for a bit. On the way back we'll stop at Toltus and pick up more supplies for you."

Unable to argue, Arche nodded. Travis was being so solicitous! He really was a lot like Claus, who when he wasn't being smug or a pervert was basically a really sweet guy, Arche remembered.

The blue-haired ex-pirate also showed himself quite well domesticated. He quickly took over the cleanup operation, making sure to get rid of the spilled food far enough into Lone Valley and away from the house so that Arche wouldn't get a problem with bugs. To accomplish that, he cajoled her into taking him by broom into the area where she and her friends had plugged the holes whereby the Miasma had spread over the Valley. They managed between them to unroll a stone just far enough to dump the waste into one of the pits before it fell back into place.

"Now let's get out of here before anything finds us that we don't want to find us." Travis boarded the broom behind the sorceress again, his arms going around her waist. He kept telling himself it was just so he wouldn't fall. He was only excited by the flight, not by her closeness. Her hair did not smell like pomegranates and rain.

He wanted to bury his face in it and take another whiff.

Arche could tell that Travis was enjoying the flight, and not incidentally the closeness it engendered. She herself was having a hard time pretending that it was any contact for which she was grateful, and not that it was Travis himself who made her heartbeat quicken. It was not because of his body pressing against her back, or the warmth of his arms around her, or the heat of his breath on her neck.

Idly, she pondered the possibility of flying facimg backwards on the broom. Or having him ride in front. It didn't seem very practical, but it was very tempting.

Travis' hands wanted to do more. He used every ounce of willpower to keep still, knowing that doing anything like that would be a veritable bid for suicide in midair. Distracting Arche might easily be fatal. That thought made it easier to resist temptation, though not incredibly so.

The broom suddenly angled down to a copse of trees. They were over the mountains; Arche had spotted a tiny clearing near the top of one that was barely big enough for her to land in.

"Why are we stopping?" Travis yelled. The wind carried his voice back to him. Arche didn't respond; she probably hadn't heard. She made a delicate landing, dropping the broom unceremoniously. She turned to him. He couldn't read her expression. That in itself was unusual.

"We are stopping," she said slowly, "because I cannot go another inch without resolving this."

Travis blinked. "Resolving what?" His body was still intent on getting closer to hers, though his bewildered mind suspected that was what she meant. She confirmed that opinion. And a few other things besides.

She stepped in close to him. "I like you, Travis. I like you a lot. I want to... do things... with you. But I think it would be a very bad idea." Her body language said she didn't care how bad an idea it was, but her eyes...

Travis looked at her for the first time. Her eyes showed decades of sadness, of loneliness, of knowledge of the past and of a future she wasn't entirely happy about.

"I am going to tell you a story. It's part of the legend, but I think it's part you might not have heard about. It's not exactly common knowledge. Do you remember the part of the story, after we defeated Dhaos, when Mint healed Yggdrasil? And she had to get the help of the Unicorn?" At Travis' nod, she continued. "Well. I was kind of naive then," she smiled ruefully, "and when we got to the woods, Cress and Claus decided they'd wait there at the entrance to the forest and that Mint and I should go ahead. Cress thought that the Unicorn was 'an obnoxious horse' because it would only talk to a pure maiden.

"When I had been younger, I had had a boyfriend. It hadn't been anything much, but we thought we were in love. Back then, I thought anything more than kissing could make babies. Once, I let him kiss me on my chest." Her face was flaming even now. The last few words were barely a whisper. Travis listened intently. "When we got near to where the Unicorn was, I thought that disqualified me and I ran away. Mint came after me but I made some excuse and she went to talk to Unicorn alone. Of course that was when the bad guys showed up. Claus had some kind of premonition and he and Cress came and found me. After the fight, once Unicorn had agreed to help, Cress wanted to know why I stayed away. YOUR grandfather kept LAUGHING at me!" Arche's embarrassment suddenly became indignation.

Travis, not expecting that, took a step back. "So. Wait. You're telling me that you never -"

"I never." Cutting him off, Arche said it almost emotionlessly. "And I don't intend to. Travis, I REALLY REALLY like you." Something made her smile, an odd sort of thing that spoke of nostalgia more than desire.

"And I like you. A LOT," he said, his meaning clear. He was attracted to her, yes, but Travis felt that Arche Klein could come to mean a lot more to him than just a friend - and more than just a dalliance.

Arche shook her head. "Travis, I can't. I've always talked a lot. I know the way it works, now, but I've never been with anyone, and I made a promise once, that there would only ever be one person for me." She looked down. Tears were in her eyes. "Even if it means waiting for over a hundred years."

It was Travis' turn to shake his head. "I don't understand. You talk like you know who you're waiting for, but you say you have to wait over a hundred years, and it just doesn't make sense."

"Travis, the legend you know is only the beginning. I know I told you before that we traveled to the future. To Mint and Cress' time. And from there we went even further into the future, and fought Dhaos again. But we learned a lot." She paused to take a deep breath.

"Wait, you mean, you're waiting for DHAOS!" Travis' voice broke as it hadn't since his adolescence.

Arche looked at him as if he'd just sprouted a sign reading "STUPID" over his head. "No you idiot. Dhaos..." she dissolved into snickers. "Dhaos already had a girlfriend." For some reason Travis couldn't guess, she found that hysterically funny and ended up doubled over against a tree, tears running down her face as the laughter continued.

Annoyance was spreading over the proud man's features. "Then what are you talking about?"

It was long moments before Arche was able to get herself calm enough to speak again. "When we went back to the future, I met someone. Actually, we kind of hated each other at first. But you can't be good friends with someone's good friends, and go through what we all went through together, and not at least get kinda used to each other. You're gonna think I'm a complete idiot. I fell in love. With someone who isn't even going to be born for another several years from now."

It hurt, but not as much as he feared. ~I really shouldn't be surprised. It makes sense when I think about it. Someone as amazing as she is would almost certainly not hide out from the world if she didn't have a good reason, and...~ "I guess that's about as good a reason as they come." He didn't realize he finished the thought aloud.

"Thanks, I think."

Understanding the situation helped him gain control. "One thing I don't get. Why'd you come back?"

Pink eyes met blue. Pink hair gleamed in the sunlight, dancing on the light breeze; blue glimmered like the ocean. Confusion was mirrored on both faces. "Sometimes I'm not sure," Arche said slowly. "Part of it was because if I went back, I'd at least have Claus to talk to about it. And I wanted to know what happened to him so I could tell the others, when the time came. And of course, there was my father to think about, and my mother."

"But if you knew you'd have to wait a hundred years to see the man you loved, why?"

Arche smiled ruefully. "One of us needed to be mature by the time it happened, and half-elves live longer. Come on, let's go find your friends," she said, changing topic abruptly.

~I will never get used to that.~ Travis climbed aboard the broom behind her, holding tight but not as closely as before. It was a lot for him to contemplate, which was good as it served as a good distraction from thinking about how close she was to him.

Travis sighed. If friendship was all he could have from her, he was going to enjoy it. He pointed out the encampment of his friends and wondered what kind of man it took to capture forever the heart of such a woman as Arche Klein.


	3. Epilogue

The sun angled into Lone Valley sharply, hinting that it was ready to rest itself for the evening. Red amber light bathed the cavern walls in warm glows and long shadows.

Arche sat back and surveyed her handiwork with a smile. She'd managed to stay in touch with Travis, who had found his friend Miguel again. They'd both settled in Toltus as neighbors. Each was married now, and Miguel's wife Maria had just given birth to a son. Arche, who had taken up knitting as a way to fill the time sometime within the last few decades (she'd lost track), had just finished a baby blanket, to be given anonymously as part of a community gift to celebrate the child's birth. At least, the intention was for to to remain anonymous; more often than not, everyone knew who had given what gift. She was planning to go; the idea of holding an infant Cress was just too tempting. It might make something fun to tease him about, later.

Much later, of course. After he caught up with her in the timeline. Again. Ugh, almost a hundred years later and she STILL couldn't make sense of this time travel thing!

The blanket was nothing fancy, a frothy white confection of soft cotton yarn, with just a bit of texturing and a hint of a ruffle at the edges. But it would be smooth and warm to a baby's skin, without being stifling. Arche was quite proud of it.

"See?" she said proudly, holding it up to the older man who sat across the table from her, a bemused grin under his salt and pepper beard. "I finished it EARLY. And you said I'd never get it done."

"Now, now, I never said you'd NEVER get it done," he teased. "But it is indeed a fine work of art, elegant in its simplicity. I think Maria and Miguel will be quite pleased."

Arche rolled her eyes. "Quite pleased, huh? Master Tristan, you sure don't exaggerate, do ya." They laughed, remembering. Arche had babysat for Tristan, once. Maybe twice. Now the man on the far side of middle age was one of the foremost martial artists in the world. He and Arche had maintained a friendship over the years, and while they had never been truly close, they shared a bond over the two families in Toltus.

Maria was generally a quiet woman and not particularly strong. She was prone to falling ill but when she was well she had an infectious smile and a laugh that carried others along with it. She enjoyed simple things but had a sharp eye for good handiwork, a love of crafts, and discerning tastes. If Tristan who had after all trained Miguel and known him for years thought that Maria would like it, Arche trusted his judgment.

A bird flew down to perch on the windowsill.

Tristan raised an eyebrow, recognizing it as a message pigeon from Toltus. "Well, Miss Arche, I begin to suspect you might have finished only a moment too soon."

"For you to have been right, you mean," she smiled as she unwrapped the bird's message. "Well... It looks like you were right. The child is born and is a son," the smile was enigmatic, "and they're starting the celebration at noon tomorrow. Apparently they either sent the bird late, or it took its sweet time."

"No matter which. Then I suppose we'd best get started," Tristan said, rising. "After all, I'd better be on time to meet my newest student. One must begin training early, you know."

"As if. You just want the free food."

Tristan didn't try to deny it. He grinned, running a hand through his thinning hair. "I fail to see a problem with that."

"Come to think of it," Arche nodded as she packed away the blanket and a few supplies for the trip, "Neither can I."

They set off on the road shortly before dark. "Since my broom was aided by magitech, we'll make much better time if I fly us," Arche pointed out. Tristan didn't look very impressed but couldn't argue the point. Arche's broom could fly straight lines that were simply impossible to walk, crossing mountains and water with impunity. They flew through the night, arriving shortly after daybreak.

"I could use a nap," Arche yawned, apologizing.

"I think that makes both of us. Let's see if there's room at the inn." Tristan led the way to the roomy building. The inn, as it turned out, had been booked solid the night before.

"You're in luck, though," said the cheery proprietor. "What with the babe's birth, everyone is already in the church preparing. We can freshen a bed for you."

Arche nodded around another yawn. "Just please have someone wake us up before the party starts?"

The proprietor nodded. "That can be arranged."

Neither Arche nor Tristan was awake anymore by the time their heads met their respective pillows.

They woke to bells ringing. "What's goin' on?" Arche muttered sleepily, preparing to be cranky.

"The church bells are ringing, Miss," said the maid who had just come into the room. "I'd come to wake you as you wished. The celebration starts in half an hour and we thought you'd want time to prepare."

Thanking her, Arche took her bundle and slipped out of the room. Twenty minutes later, feeling much refreshed and still wringing the water from her hair, she entered the church which was full of people. Snatches of conversation caught her ear as she drifted past, heading for the gift table. She would have to stop coming here soon, she mused, else she ran the risk of recognition. Also, Toltus was just too lovely a place, and she knew what was coming...

"Stop fussing. It's not a religious service," she heard one woman reassuring her dubious husband. "It's just that the church is big enough for everyone."

"What a GORGEOUS church!" one woman was enthusing to her friends. "Why don't we have a church like this in Venezia?"

"We don't have one in Venezia," her friend replied drily.

"Exactly! We really need one because have you heard..." The woman's voice was lost in the background as Arche kept walking. Tristan had entered the church somewhere behind her; she had lost track of him in the crowd.

"There you are!" said a happy voice to her right. Arche turned. The good-looking young man was a complete stranger to her As it turned out, that was fine as he ran to an even better-looking youth ahead and to her left. "Mom said you were supposed to come!"

"Mom's always right," said the other, apparently his brother. "Where is she?"

"I heard that the Mayor of Venezia was supposed to come," an older woman commented to her friend.

"Bah, you believe everything you hear."

Arche smiled amidst the happy hubbub. It was a wonderful occasion. Miguel and Maria were well loved in their town and their reputation had spread; they had had a hand in Dhaos' binding (Arche had chosen not to get involved, as Claus had warned her that would alter history AGAIN and probably not for the better) and were well known throughout the world. It seemed the entire population of Toltus and several other cities besides had turned out to celebrate the birth of their son. Shortly after noon, speeches would be made and the new mother would be carried out of the house, babe in arms, to present him to everyone. Then the feasting and celebrating would begin. Arche especially looked forward to the game of "Pass the Baby" as did many others; it was not only considered good luck for the holder but many believed that it would help the child learn to be comfortable with people at an early age.

Arche wasn't so sure. She did love babies but she didn't think that at a few days old they would retain much memory of being passed around like a hot potato.

Even if they did, why would they want to?

The noon bell began to toll, barely cutting through the general chaos. Someone Arche didn't recognize stood at the podium, banging and yelling for attention. Eventually, everyone around him noticed and started to find seats, spreading the organization slowly through the crowd.

Once again, a happy voice lifted itself to her ears. "There you are! Arche, over here!" She turned to look, a familiar blue head bobbing slightly above everyone else's. A long-fingered hand waved merrily at her as Travis appeared in front of her. "We found you!"

Giggling, Arche shook her head at her old friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah, you found me, when are you gonna put me back?" It was an old joke between them, but Arche's heart trembled slightly at the realization that, since Cress was born, that time was all too soon.

"Probably about a week after you go bad."

"Why so late," she continued the ritual.

"I wanna have some fun with the bad you first!" Rachel rolled her eyes at her husband's lewd wink, although she knew the relationship between them had never been anything other than platonic. Travis had confessed to her his attraction to the half-elf when he'd first met her, but also told her about how his revelation about his bloodline had rightly cooled that down quickly.

"You two will never tire of that, will you," she said, her amusement evident even though the mild exasperation. "Oh, is that for the baby?" She had spotted the blanket Arche carried.

Arche nodded. "I knitted it myself," she couldn't help but brag.

"It's gorgeous!" Rachel cooed over the small blanket, discussing knitting techniques with Arche as Travis trailed behind, his eyes rolling. The two women arranged the blanket carefully on the table, to provide the best possible view of it, and followed the remainder of the crowd to their seats.

The man at the podium welcomed everyone and got the crowd to quiet. After thanking everyone for coming, he introduced the proud father and the three men Miguel had chosen to help him carry the chair bearing his wife and newborn son to be presented. Travis was among them, as was the baby's uncle Olson, and the fourth was a younger man in very good shape. He was introduced as Mars, a fellow of Miguel's. Arche suppressed a shudder; she knew the young man's fate. All of their fates. She sighed.

Rachel's hand was comforting on her shoulder; despite the closeness Arche shared with Travis, it was his wife who understood her better. Though lacking the half-elven woman's experiences, magic, or time traveling past, she had an innate ability to comfort those who seemed troubled. The first time she had met Arche, Rachel was sure that the other woman was suffering more than she would ever let on from her knowledge of the future. Travis had asked, once. Rachel had rebuked him almost before Arche could even react. Arche had never forgotten that.

It wasn't long at all before the audience rose to their feet as the doors opened and a large white chair appeared over their heads. Maria, looking still exhausted but utterly glowing, held a tiny blond bundle close to her heart. No one applauded, but every last person in the room was holding his or her breath with excitement. People were hugging in the pews to keep from exclaiming aloud.

The chair was set down, speeches were made; Arche scarcely paid attention. She was enraptured with the little infant in his mother's arms.

She barely even noticed when everyone started to leave the pews to gather in the square for the feast that had been prepared in the new child's honor.

"Hey, Arche, come on, you're gonna miss the food!" Travis tugged a lock of her hair. She rose to follow.

Rachel looked different, she noticed. A little thicker, a little more settled. Idly, Arche shook her head; the woman had better watch her figure. Unconsciously she smoothed her skirt along her hips. Still taut.

The archer noticed. "Still taut," he said, unknowingly echoing Arche's own thoughts. "That'll change for you one day, just wait." He leered at his wife.

Rachel blushed. "It's okay," she said.

"What is?" Arche was confused.

Travis took his wife's hand, and they shared one of those looks that truly married couples share, a soft significant smile saved specially for one another. "We wanted you to be the first to know, even before Miguel," he said to Arche. "We're going to have a baby soon too."

Rachel nodded. She was glowing. "If it's a girl, we're going to name her Ami. And if it's a boy-"

"It will be," Travis said, all confidence. All three laughed.

Rachel shook her head indulgently, her green curls dancing merrily on her shoulders. "It will be what it will be, and you will love it just the same, Travis Burklight," she chided. Travis merely nodded. "If it's a boy," she continued, "we want to name him Chester."

Arche stood rooted to the spot, struggling not to let her reaction show. Her mind refused to process the information. ~By all the gods, demons, spirits, and whatever else is out there! Claus... And Chester... And Travis! Travis Burklight! I've got to get out of here!~ It all made a certain horrible sense, now, insofar as she was able to make any sense of it. ~Chester's dad, I almost made a huge mistake with Chester's dad, who's Claus' grandson, and he's Chester's DAD and ohmygods I was so BLIND! At least that explains why Claus never took off that damned hat. But why, in all these years, why did I never even find out Travis' last name!~

"Chester. That's... a lovely name," she said, praying it didn't sound as weak as she meant it.

Somehow she made it through the party, not staying long past the end of the conversation. Travis and Rachel seemed to be hurt by her obvious avoidance, but again Rachel had a look of forlorn understanding as she watched the pink hair bobbing across the room. "I think she knows something, Travis. Maybe about us, maybe about our child, but it's something that she can't share with us, and you know that upsets her. Let her go, beloved. It will all work out in the end." Travis couldn't argue with his wife, though he wished he could. Later, they would worry, then miss her. They would never talk about her in front of anyone else after that, and when their own deaths eventually came for them, each thought of Arche if only for one rueful moment.

Not soon enough for her own tastes, Arche was grabbing her broom. She flew high and far, needing to find a way to disappear. Once again she wished that Ymir were open to her. Then she remembered. Arsia and Brambert! Maybe they could take her in and they could hide from the world together. Just until Travis gave up looking, if he'd even bother. She'd send them a blanket for their child and go into hiding. She'd go back to Lone Valley afterward, but first she had to vanish. Just long enough for him to forget about the time they'd spent together, for Rachel to neglect to raise her son on stories of the fabled Eternal Sorceress...


End file.
